parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) - 23 Parts - Dcolemanh's Version.
This is Thomas Kong Racing for Nintendo DS, the twelfth installment of Dcolemanh's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version, with all 23 parts. Cast * Thomas as Diddy Kong * Henry as Banjo * Stanley as Conker * James as Krunch * Percy as Tiptup * Billy as Timber * Edward as Bumper * Rosie as Pipsy * Gordon as Drumstick * Oliver as T.T. * Diesel 10 as Wiz Pig * BoCo as Taj * Bulgy as Tricky the Triceratops * Bulstrode as Bubbler the Octopus * Spencer as Bluey the Walrus * The Chinese Dragon as Smokey the Dragon * Emily as Dixie Kong * Molly as Tiny Kong (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 1 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 2 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 3 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 4 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 5 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 6 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 7 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 8 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 9 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 10 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 11 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 12 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 13 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 14 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 15 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 16 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 17 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 18 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 19 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 20 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 21 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 22 *Dcolemanh's Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) Part 23 Category:Dcolemanh Category:Donkey Kong Racing Movie Spoofs Category:Donkey Kong Racing Movie Spoof Category:Donkey Kong Racing Video Game Spoofs Category:Donkey Kong Racing Video Game Spoof